Esto es Amor
by Cami-nyan
Summary: Hinata se declara Naruto, pero Naruto no acepta sus sentimientos porque siente algo por Sakura, Sasuke se enfada y se va a buscar a Hinata, quien esta llorando por el reciente golpe, mientras Naruto se va en busca de Sakura, quien ya se ha enterado del daño que le ha causado a Hinata. One-shot, basado en el poema "Esto es Amor" de Lope de Vega


_**Naruto no me pertenece, el poema aquí empleado, tampoco. Son de Masashi Kishimoto y Lope de Vega, respectivamente.**_

_Buenas~ ¿Habrá alguien por ahí rondando?- golpea la pantalla- Quiero aclarar que este fue mi momento cursi, encontré el poema que día, y me quede pensando, seria genial para hacer una historia, y ps bueno, aquí esta :3_

_One shot, romance, mucho, demasiado para mi gusto, tal vez humor, -w- no se… lean…_

_._

_._

_._

_**ESTO ES AMOR**_

_Desmayarse, atreverse, estar furioso,_  
_áspero, tierno, liberal, esquivo,  
alentado, mortal, difunto, vivo,  
leal, traidor, cobarde y animoso;_

Hinata estaba a punto de _desmayarse_ de nuevo, por fin, después de tres años, se había _atrevido_ a confesarse a Uzumaki Naruto. Varias de sus amigas afirmaban que el rubio parecía sentir algo por ella, parecía. Pero no, sus amigas se equivocaron. Uzumaki Naruto no deseaba nada con ella, como siempre lo supo, quería a la Haruno. Estaba enojada, como nunca, pero no sabía con quién, ¿con sus amigas?, ¿con ella misma por no ser bonita?, bobadas, _estaba furiosa_ con el estúpido rubio cabeza hueca.

Sasuke estaba hecho un bloque de hielo, Naruto lo sabía, que siempre estaba asi, pero ahora estaba más enojado de lo normal, no entendía nada. Después de insistir un rato más, y de que su amigo lo tratara de dobe, se fue, dejando al rubio aún más confundido. ¿Qué había hecho ahora?

Sasuke estaba enojado, _áspero_ con todo aquel que atreviera a frenarlo en su imparable búsqueda que llevaba veinte minutos, sin resultados positivos. Cuando por fin encontró a su objetivo, en la banca más alejada del área común de la escuela, se calmó un poco, pero a la vez se enojó de nuevo. Estaba sola, triste, se notaba de lejos. Mostrando una faceta más dulce, cosa que Sasuke carecía, trato de ser _tierno_, para ella, solo para ella, confesó, que su amigo era un Usuratonkachi, y también confeso, que debía ser él, en quien Hinata pensase, día y noche. Al confesar se sintió _libre_, como un hombre nuevo. Sin embargo se enojó de nuevo, la muchacha lo rechazo, bueno, no lo rechazo, simplemente le dijo que aún no estaba preparada para amar a alguien más. Después de unos minutos de silencio, y de dejarle claro que estaría esperando, se fue, con un aura tan _esquiva_ y enojada como con la que llego.

Se sentía raro, algunas personas lo veían con cuchicheos, suspiro cansado, y centro su vista al frente, _alentado_ apresuro el paso hacia la persona que lo atraía como un imán "¡Sakura-chaaan!" grito con todas las fuerzas de su corazón mientras se acercaba a ella. Se decidió a darle una patada _mortal_ al destino, como siempre "Quería preguntarte si quisieras salir con migo el sábado que viene" sentía que el alma se le había salido del cuerpo, que se había quedado como un _difunto_ de pie, casi como un zombi. La peli rosa asintió en un movimiento de cabeza, Naruto vio como el alma le entraba de nuevo al cuerpo y sonrió complacido, ¡estaba _vivo_ de nuevo! Dando una gran sonrisa se alejó mientras que la peli rosa se iba por su camino.

Sakura era tan _leal_, muy leal, al amor que sentía por Sasuke, y el cual afirmaba que Sasuke sentía, pero, todos sabían que no. Se sintió una _traidora_, al escuchar que Hinata lloraba porque el rubio había rechazado su amor por su culpa. ¿Naruto estaba enamorado de ella, Saukura Haruno? No lo había notado. Se sintió _cobarde _de dar la cara, aun mas, después de escuchar la confesión del moreno a la Hyuuga, no quería ver a ninguno de esos tres, y alejándose de la banca en la que estaban los morenos, fue hacia la torre de los salones. En el trayecto un rubio se cruzó con ella. "¡Sakura-chaaan!" escucho, una voz tan alegre como siempre, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. No estaba acostumbrada a saber que el rubio decía eso siempre asi porque estaba enamorado. "Quería preguntarte si quisieras salir con migo el sábado que viene" escucho la propuesta, y un poco más _animada_ acepto, se sentía traidora una vez más, pero Hinata tenía a Sasuke.__

No hallar fuera del bien centro y reposo,  
mostrarse alegre, triste, humilde, altivo,  
enojado, valiente, fugitivo,  
satisfecho, ofendido, receloso;

Sakura estaba insegura, su cita estaba a dos horas, y probablemente el rubio se confesaría, no sabía porque, pero lo presentía. _Fuera de todo lo que estaba bien_, no hallaba nada que la tuviese _centrada y calmada_, se sentía entre angustiada y nerviosa, ¿Naruto la querría si se vestía como la santurrona que era? O debería usar ese conjunto un poco mostrón que le había regalado su amiga Ino por su cumpleaños, la raya entre el bien y el mal.

Estaba un poco _alegre_, el Uchiha la buscaba en los descansos, se hacía con ella en los trabajos en parejas, pero a la vez se sentía _triste_, se quedó pensando… ¿Si acepta de una vez la propuesta del Uchiha, parecería que lo hace por despecho? Debía ser _humilde_, y conformarse con lo que tenía por ahora, que era la amistad, apoyo y aprecio del Uchiha. Además, se había enterado de que Sakura había decidido salir el sábado con Uzumaki, al parecer ella desecho de inmediato los sentimientos por el Uchiha. "¿Estudiamos juntos esta tarde?" leyó el mensaje. "Nos vemos en la biblioteca" respondió. Se sintió _altiva_, un poco, Sasuke Uchiha estaba enamorado de ella, y parecía que haría todo lo posible por conquistarla, pero como dijo antes, debía ser humilde, ella no era altanera. Ella se sentía feliz de saber que había alguien que la apreciaba.

Estaba _enojado_, Sasuke lo había abandonado por Hinata, todos los descansos, los trabajos en grupos, los regresos a casa. Lo tenía más abandonado que un perro a la orilla de la carretera. Sus pensamientos cambiaron automáticamente al ver a Haruno acercarse a él, una falda blanca, medias negras que se perdían bajo la falda, una camisa roja en cuello v, y un lazo rojo en su cabello, como suele llevarlo a la escuela. Se veía muy hermosa, sintió que perdía la poca _valentía_ que había reunido, quiso huir como un _fugitivo_, sin embargo al ponerse de pie, la Haruno ya estaba a su lado. Preparada para la cita, se sonrojo, "Te ves muy bien Sakura-chan" "Gracias Naruto" había sido un buen comienzo.

No sabía en qué momento acabaron hablando de Naruto, ese estúpido rubio, se había sentido _satisfecho_ hasta el momento en que se encontró con Hinata en la biblioteca, pero cuando empezaron a charlar un rato, terminaron hablando del odioso de su mejor amigo. Lo que más lo hacía sentir _ofendido_ era que Hinata comparaba al Uzumaki con él, vamos, era Sasuke Uchiha, él era perfecto. Ahora estaba _receloso_, no podía permitir que Hinata cruzara palabra con su supuesto mejor amigo.__

Huir el rostro al claro desengaño,  
beber veneno por licor suave,  
olvidar el provecho, amar el daño;

Sasuke siempre le _giraba la cara al desengaño_, no quería ver que Hinata no lo quería, quería seguir pensando en que la morena le daría un sí, pero era más claro que el agua que ella no buscaba nada, al menos nada romántico, con él, y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, le reventaba el corazón de tristeza.

Comían algo, más bien, veía comer a la muchacha de cabello negro, cosas dulces, se le secó la garganta, odiaba los alimentos dulces, le dejaban con sed. "¿Quieres un poco?" pregunto la morena con una pequeña sonrisa "No me gusta lo dulce" respondió frunciendo un poco los labios. "Un poco no te hará daño" ofreció una vez más mientras lo acercaba a su rostro. Sin más salidas mordió el dulce, sabía bien, pero como esperaba, era como un _veneno_, era como beber un _licor_, le sabia extraño. "¿Quieres agua?" tal vez tendría el ceño fruncido, siempre pasa cuando come dulce.

"_Quisiera olvidarme del beneficio, y aceptar el daño"_ murmuro muy despacio tras haber tomado agua. La muchacha hizo cara de no haberle entendido "Sé que no me amas, pero soy egoísta, y solo puedo pensar en que me amarás" confeso con la mirada perdida "Tal vez esto no te guste, puede que sea muy dulce, pero, tendrás que aceptarlo si quieres olvidar el beneficio y aceptar el daño" con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, lo beso, dejándole un sabor a dulce en el paladar. Jamás pensó desear más de un dulce, antes de probar trago de agua.

_Creer que un cielo en un infierno cabe,  
dar la vida y el alma a un desengaño;  
esto es amor: quien lo probó lo sabe._

_Lope de Vega_

Sakura creía fervientemente que un _cielo cabía perfectamente en un infierno_, sin embargo Naruto la contradecía. "¿Por qué tendría que bajar el cielo al infierno?" "Es relativo Naruto, las personas que entran al cielo son más poquitas que las que van al infierno" Explicaba Haruno su punto de vista.

Sakura se sentía, nerviosa, Naruto aún no le daba indicios de querer confesarse, sentía que el _alma _se le iba a ir volando y que se iba a morir ahí mismo, tal vez, había sido una _mentira_ y no quería nada con ella. Pero… ¿Cómo estar segura?

"Sakura-chan, yo…. Quería decirte algo" empezó a balbucear "Quería decirte, que… ¿si me estas escuchando?" acerco su mirada por segundos a la mirada verde y se sonrojo "Me gustas mucho Sakura-chan ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?" exclamo con las mejillas rojas "Si" respondió Haruno con las mejillas sonrojadas también. Eso, realmente era _amor, quien lo probó lo sabe_, y Naruto había probado varias veces el amor, pero eso, ese amor era claro.

.

.

.

Uff, debo admitir que fue todo un reto el NaruSaku, ya que la pareja no me cuadra mucho… meh… pero yo hago lo que sea por el SasuHina XDD

Espero que les haya gustado :3 Dejense un review :3 ¿shii?

Se aceptan tomates virtuales nya~ y también chocolate, o lo que sea…

Bueno~

Besos y abrazos de gato para todos :3


End file.
